


Touch me, turn me to gold

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 180-follower-thank-you-thing, M/M, prompt, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagginshield Gold by Imagine Dragons (swimmingbirdrunningrock on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me, turn me to gold

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little heard, but still really fun! Thanks <3

Thorin stood in the middle of his treasure. He mumbled to himself.

   “Don’t trust them, they want to take it from you. They want to take your treasure, but it’s yours and yours alone.” He peered into the dark corners and clung to the jewels that he held in his fits. Fili stood at the entrance.

   “Uncle, come eating. You have spent the last few days in here without eating and sleeping.” The young dwarf looked worried, but it was lost on Thorin.

   “Stay away you thief, you want to lure me away from here, so you can steal my gold. No! I won’t have it! Stay away!” Fili backed away, shocked by the transformation going on with his uncle. His brother took him by the arm and led him away, looking over his shoulder back to see his uncle sneer at them, trying to keep hold of the jewels and cups in his hands. Then he looked away, touching the treasures in his hands with an off-setting gentleness. Bilbo stomped past them, the hobbit’s locks a mess on his head.

   “Bilbo.” Fili tried to warn him, but the small creature ignored them.

   “Let him.” Kili said gently. “He’ll handle uncle.” Bilbo entered the treasure room and visibly fumed.

   “Stay away burglar!” Thorin bellowed, but the hobbit ignored him and slapped him across the face.

   “I tell you one thing Thorin Oakenshield. You are not going to spend another minute around this gold, I forbid it.” The hobbit ripped the king’s hands from his chest, the jewels falling to the floor. Thorin stared at the hobbit with wide eyes. His hands…they turned to gold under his surprised gaze.

   “Bilbo.” But the dwarf only saw the retreating back of Bilbo. “Wait!” He shouted. Thorin stumbled over the jewels, ignoring the fact that he lost his grandfather’s coat during his struggles. The hobbit stopped at the doorway, staring at the dwarf. He leaned against the door, supporting himself with his hands.

   “What is it Thorin? Are you not going to shout at me for disrespecting you?” But Thorin was enthralled by the golden glimmer the door emitted. Then his eyes fell on Bilbo and his hair and eyes glittered in the torchlight.

   “Everything you touch turns to gold. And you are gold.” The dwarf fell on his knees in awe. “Bilbo, you are gold.” He repeated and reached out for the hobbit’s hands. Bilbo, bewildered and confused, let him take both his hands and stared at the dwarf.

   “Thorin, what are you talking about?” But the dwarf already fell forward, unconscious.

 

Thorin woke in a small chamber and looked around. Bilbo leaned over him, shining in the low light. Balin and Oin were on his other side, but the dwarf ignored them.

   “Bilbo. You are so beautiful.”

   “Thorin…”

   “No, don’t speak. I love you. You are golden. I do not want any other treasure than you.” The hobbit smiled softly.

   “I love you too Thorin.”

[The prompt thing](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/119513075344)

[Rebloggable](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/120034305379/congrats-on-the-followers-for-the-fic-mystrade)

[The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnYFeJQXzBI)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
